Sky Fallen Fire Part one of the Sky Fallen Series
by Sky Fallen Darkness
Summary: (Based on of Sonic X) Sonic and Eggman are against each other, one for saving and the other for conquering. Just as all seems unfair, a surprise from the sky comes to Sonic's aid. Even though she isn't the most focused or serious, she will helps the world stay alive for the next sunrise. Or has Eggman thought that far ahead? Worse, has he already thought of a plan to defeat them?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic landed on the closed road, panting. The heavy cut above his eye was opening wider and he blinked the blood out of his grass green eyes. All the sudden he just felt weary. He had been battling for twelve hours straight against Dr. Eggdork now. He had easily defeated E-37 and now he then was stuck with E-68. Thanks to the ring though, he managed to defeat the mecha. Sonic watched as Eggfat lowered is "chair" (if that is what is was, Eggman called it a chair while Sonic called it the mechanical toilet seat) closer to the ground. Eggman threw his head back in laughter doing his annoying laugh. "Ho ho ho ho!" He laughed delightedly. "Shut up Eggman. Nice attempt with opera though." Sonic snickered. The doctor's face became like that of the tomato that was in his sandwich yesterday. "YOU KNOW I HATE OPREA SONIC THE GUINEA PIG. FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!" Eggman yelled, eyes bulging so he looked like and overweighted fish with the bushiest mustache the universe had ever saw. "Nice try Eggman but i'm not a freaking guinea pig! He was about to leap until two golden robots appeared out of nowhere and pinned him down. _God, someone is fat, Sonic thought. _One sat on his arm and Sonic swore it weighed more that the bricks at Chris's house. Eggman's pushed a button on the mechanical toilet and suddenly all the missiles the world had ever seen were now aimed right at him. Crap. Now he would never get to eat that cinnamon bun he left in the fridge. Eggman hovered his finger above the button for launching until the enemies heard the same peculiar thing at the same time: "CRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP PP!" A voice screamed from above. All Sonic got to see is a flame colored figure head straight towards Egghead and as Eggman looked up, all he saw was the figure land on his head.

**Sky- Well that chapter was interesting.**

**Sonic- What the freak was that orange thing?**

**Eggman- Yes, and why exactly did it have to land on my head?**

**Sky- Thats the joy of being the author, ah the joy... *Zones out with a happy sigh and a malicious look in her eyes***

**Everyone but Sky- *Sweatdrops and pales***

**Cream- When will I come in?**

**Sky- Actually in the next chapter.**

**Cream- *Squeals***

**Amy- What about me? And me and Sonic?**

**Sonic- *Sweatdrops***

**Knuckles- Poor buddy *pats Sonic on the back***

**Sky- Hi Knuckles, hi Tails.**

**Knuckles- ... Hi I guess...**

**Tails- Hi!**

**Sky- Well gotta go, peace!**

**Tails/Amy/Knuckles/Sonic/Eggman/Cream- We barely said anything!**

**Sky- Who cares? Well, peace!**

**Sky- OH WAIT!**

**Everyone- *Turns back to Sky)**

**Sky- Cheese, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone but Cheese and Sky- AWWW why does he get to do it.**

**Sky- My decision. Anyways, Cheese?**

**Cheese- Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao.**

**Cream- Cheese says that Sonic and the crew don't belong to Sky. They belong to Sega. Sky only owns the plot and her own characters.**


	2. Screams and Cracking up of Enemies

Eggman must of gotten over his shock quickly, because he dumped the orange figure of the chair while leaning the seat forward. But with amazing agility, it already landed in a fighting stance glaring at Eggman. He studied the figure, to quickly see it was a female cat, because of the black dress, white gloves and yellow shoes. Her fur was shockingly blazing orange, with a couple of yellow streaks. The she-cats eyes were like neon green eyes, just glaring at Eggman. Sonic braced himself to either help the cat, or Eggman. But as she just stood there, Sonic had enough time to look into her eyes not to see anger, but just plain annoyance and irritation. But, the next words out of the cats words surprised him like no other.

"What was that for! JUST WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She cat screeched angrily, her voice echoing off of the nearby buildings, and actually shattering two windows.

"Jeez, do you really need to scream?" Eggman muttered, clutching his head like he had a headache, which he probably did.

"HERE'S WHY I'M SCREAMING: YOU RUINED DESTINY!" The orange she-cat yelled her head off.

"How?" Sonic asked, wincing at the pitch of her voice. It sounded similar to Amy's squeal, just hers thirty times louder.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LITTLE RODENT?!" She yelled.

Sonic felt slightly furious. "I AM NOT A FREAKING RODENT!" He screamed, surprised to hear the pitch of his voice. Great. Now he sounded like a celebrity fan-girl.

"HO HO HO HO." Eggman laughed, cracking up at Sonic's reaction and expression. Sonic was going to kill him, but thought twice after seeing the orange cat open her mouth again to scream.

"HEY, YOU OVERWEIGHT EXCUSE FOR POULTRY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU EITHER!" The cat screamed, breaking Sonic's poor eardrums, but then cracking up once he saw Eggman's offended/horrified expression.

"How did I ruin your destiny?" He asked calmly, unlike Sonic who would've screamed right back.

"MY FREAKING DESTINY IS THAT I WA SUPPOSED TO LAND ON THAT PIECE OF THE SIDEWALK RIGHT THERE!" She pointed to the ground at the little piece of half-blown up sidewalk a little bit below. "BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. YOU HAD TO HAVE YOUR STUPID SHIP HERE AND RUIN MY DESTINY YOU OVERWEIGHTED CHICKEN!" She shrieked like a banshee, but scarier.

All the sudden, she jumped off the Eggchair, then spun around and kicked it. She kicked it far enough for it to be flown across the city and the last Sonic saw of it was a tiny speck. Suddenly, the orange cat collapsed. Sonic immediately rushed over to the cat.

Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine ,thanks." She grunted.

"Don't look very fine." He commented, glancing at her skinny frame.

"Well that overweight piece of poultry was in my way, so I had to punish him." She muttered

"I approve."He laughed.

"Thanks." All the sudden, she used Sonic to stand up, but then collapsed again. Sonic then realized how much energy it took to kick a ship across a city so, he lifted her up and let her lean on his shoulder.

"Here, let me help." Sonic offered to the helpless creature.

"Thanks, by the way, whats your name?" The mysterious cat asked, slightly quizzical but mostly curious.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He replied, puffing his chest out in pride. The cat gave a purr of amusement.

"Nice to meet ya Sonic. My name is Ember. Ember the Cat."

They then started talking, then laughed all the way to Chris's house where Sonic would get some Medical treatment for his new friend.


End file.
